Copernum
Copernum was the former chancellor of Trensicourt. He was secretly a displacer and loyal to Maldor. Description Copernum was described as a thin man with narrow stooped shoulders, a bony nose, wore a stern expression, and had a thin scrawny neck. ''A World Without Heroes'' Copernum was the Chancellor of Trensicourt until Lord Jason of Caberton challenged him to a Battle of Wits. Copernum won the first question, which was the name of his father, the Loremaster. He also won the second question of what the letters were inside the lorevault at Trensicourt, giving Jason the third syllable on his quest for the word. Jason won the third question, the longest mono-syllabic word he could think of. Copernum said thoughts, 8 letters, and Jason answered strengths, 9 letters, giving Jason the title of Chancellor Jason of Trensicourt. Copernum also bested Nicholas of Rosbury in a Battle of Wits. After Jason had won the Battle of Wits, Copernum was furious. He made a threat to Jason, "You will be dead before sunrise." He sent an assassin to kill Jason. The assassin ended up killing his bodyguard, Norvall, by stabbing him in the chest by with a poisoned knife. Then, the assassin entered Jason's room through the fireplace. Jason hid under his bed, so when the assassin came, he teref lesh out of the assassin's ankle with the knife Galloran gave him. After that, Jason left Trensicourt to continue his quest for the Word. Since Jason was absent, Copernum reclaimed his position as Chancellor of Trensicourt and said that Jason abandoned his post. ''Chasing the Prophecy'' Copernum meets with Galloran and Rachel, and he gets into an argument with Galloran over who gets to be Chancellor of Trensicourt. Galloran said Jason was still Chancellor and he was the heir to Trensicourt. Copernum said Jason abandoned his post, so he could reclaim the position of Chancellor. Galloran said that Jason was still Chancellor, and Copernum served as Chancellor in his absence, but he could challenge Jason to a Battle of Wits. Then, Rachel spoke the Edomic command for Copernum to fall to the floor, forcing Copernum to let Galloran be crowned King. Later on, Galloran left Trensicourt to go on his quest for the attack on Felrook, and Kerick, Nollin, and Nedwin served in his absence. Copernum led an army of giants and conscriptors upon Trensicourt, forcing Nedwin, Nollin, and Kerick to flee the castle. Then, he reclaimed his position as Chancellor for the second time. Later on, Nedwin gets furious and decides to assassinate Copernum by cutting his head off. His head came off easily but there was no blood. To Nedwin's horror, he finds out that Copernum is a displacer. Then, Nedwin eats the goma worms he found in Howling Notch. Copernum throws a knife in his chest and hangs him upside down. When Nedwin wakes up, he sneaks into the castle. When Nedwin hears the sounds of a feast going on, he interrupts it by the use of orantium. Then, Nedwin throws his twelve orantium globes and kills Copernum in the process. Copernum said he had valuable information, but Nedwin killed him anyway. Family Copernum was the son of the Loremaster and the grandson of Damak. He was also a displacer. Politics Copernum was known to have connections with Felrook. Nevertheless, he held the position of chancellor for years. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wizardborn